Undisclosed desires
by LWhisper29
Summary: "Si tu as du temps à perdre, je peux te faire visiter ma chambre." Blaine sourit et secoua la tête. "Pas de promesses ni de confessions intimes, exact ?" Sebastian ne lui répondit pas, mais l'invita à le suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Blaine remit son sac sur son épaule, et suivit le jeune homme. Warning: mention de thèmes difficiles (usage de drogue...)


Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici bien plus tôt que prévu avec un OS qui a été écrit en une nuit.

Si il y a des fautes, des tournures bizarres, c'est normal, et je m'en excuse par avance.

Je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'un Seblaine, je ne sais pas si le résultat est convainquant, mais le voilà.

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai lancé mon Ipod en mode aléatoire pendant que j'écrivais, et je suis tombée sur la chanson de Muse Undisclosed Desires. Le Seblaine est venu de lui-même.

Comme d'habitude, tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient pas, de la chanson aux personnages et aux événements.

Je préfère prévenir que les sujets abordés, bien qu'ils ne soient que survolés, sont plutôt durs. Je vous aurais prévenu.

Bonne lecture !

_**Undisclosed desires.**_

-Toi, moi, dans un lit. Voilà comment je vois cette soirée. Et toi ?

Sebastian Smythe était un de ces hommes que rien arrête. Convaincu d'avoir le monde à ses pieds, il n'hésitait pas à montrer clairement à un homme qu'il était intéressé par une nuit ensemble. Une seule nuit, parce que Sebastian Smythe ne cherchait absolument pas une relation longue durée. La simple idée de coucher deux fois avec le même homme le révulsait. Pour lui, rien ne pouvait remplacer la folle nuit de sexe débridé que pouvait lui offrir ces relations éphémères.

Si il était heureux ? Bien évidemment qu'il était heureux. A quoi bon avoir des relations si c'est pour que tout finisse dans une guerre sans merci impliquant tout ceux qui auraient le malheur de se retrouver entre deux feux. La relation désastreuse de ses parents en était un bon exemple. Il avait pris suffisamment de balles perdues pour comprendre qu'une relation est forcément vouée à l'échec.

Ce soir-là, Sebastian Smythe passa la nuit chez un inconnu, coucha avec ce même inconnu, et repartit le lendemain sans un mot, sans une promesse ni un baiser d'adieu.

Il était un solitaire, qui ne trouvait dans le sexe qu'un moyen comme un autre de penser à autre chose que les cours, les Warblers, ses parents...

Il était beau, il était jeune, il était riche. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il n'avait rien à faire du reste.

_**I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide**  
**It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied**  
**Soothing, I'll make you feel pure**  
**And trust me, you can be sure**  
_

Blaine Anderson était un parfait gentleman. Tous ceux qui lui avaient un jour parlé le décrivait comme un jeune homme intelligent, charismatique, élégant, toujours poli et serviable, et totalement inconscient de l'intérêt que pouvait lui porter certaines personnes.

Pourtant, Blaine Anderson n'était pas parfait, et ça, personne ne semblait vouloir en tenir compte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une erreur. Parce que tout le monde commet des erreurs. Parce que ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde nous prend pour un exemple de vertu qu'on l'est forcément.

Alors oui, Blaine Anderson avait commis une erreur qui allait le suivre toute sa vie. Il avait trompé son petit-ami. Avec un inconnu rencontré sur Facebook. Si ce n'était pas risible. Lui, Blaine Anderson, que tout le monde prenait pour un modèle, un saint, n'était finalement qu'un être humain comme les autres.

Lui aussi pouvait se sentir délaissé, humilié, vexé. Il n'était pas qu'une façade. Il était quelqu'un. Et ça, tout le monde l'avait ignoré.

Son père le lui rappelait sans arrêt. Les gens ne voient que ce qu'on veut leur montrer. Si ils veulent voir quelqu'un de parfait, donne leur quelqu'un de parfait. Ils t'aimeront pour ça.

Kurt avait voulu voir en lui un mentor, un ami, un confident, sûr de lui, gay et fier de l'être. Alors Blaine était devenu ce mentor. Il était devenu celui dont Kurt avait besoin, mettant de côté ce qu'il était vraiment. Un adolescent de 16 ans complexé par son physique, par ses cheveux et par son orientation sexuelle.

Son père avait voulu un fils parfait, qu'il pourrait vanter pendant les soirées mondaines. Alors Blaine avait tenté de devenir ce fils modèle. A Dalton, il avait d'excellentes notes. Il était le leader des Warbler. Il avait tous les étudiants à ses pieds, étudiants qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un homme sûr de lui et de ses choix. Un homme talentueux et prometteur. Mais pour son père, ce ne serait jamais assez. Il était la déception de son père, parce qu'il était gay. Comme si c'était un choix. Comme si Blaine avait volontairement choisi de lui déplaire.

Blaine n'était ni sûr de lui, ni sûr de ses choix. Parce que Blaine Anderson n'était qu'un être humain, et ce détail avait visiblement échappé à bon nombre de personnes. A commencer par tous ceux que Blaine avait cru considéré comme ses amis, mais qui n'était en fait que les amis de Kurt.

Après tout, il n'était que ''le petit-ami de Kurt''. Il n'était pas apprécié pour lui, mais plus pour ce qu'il représentait. Ce qu'il représentait, avant.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**  
**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**  
**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**  
**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_

Le jour où Sebastian rencontra Hunter Clarrington marqua pour lui le début d'une époque. Une époque où tout paraissait à la fois plus simple et plus complexe.

Non seulement le nouveau venu lui avait pris sa place de capitaine des Warblers sans prévenir, mais en plus il avait ramené dans sa valise une quantité industrielle de stéroïdes anabolisants, transformant les Warblers en des animaux de compétition, à qui on devait faire leur injection suffisamment régulièrement pour que la drogue produise ses effets, mais pas trop, pour ne pas que les juges remarquent la supercherie.

Dans un premier temps, Sebastian avait refusé tout net de participer à cette combine. Il était très fier de son corps, de sa voix et de son talent. Il s'était toujours maintenu en forme, et les entraînements de lacrosse aidant, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec son physique. De toute façon, il était magnifique, et tous ceux qui avaient eux le loisir de le voir à l'action n'avaient jamais été déçu.

Puis Clarrington l'avait menacé de l'exclure de la chorale, comme Trent avant lui. Selon lui, Sebastian n'aurait jamais le niveau. Alors c'était soit les stéroïdes, soit la porte.

Sebastian avait finalement choisi les stéroïdes, parce qu'il n'allait pas s'abaisser à laisser cet abruti de fils de militaire lui prendre sa place sans se battre.

Clarrington avait même fini par lui donner un solo.

Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Excepté bien sûr que Clarrington n'était même pas ''bi-curieux à distance''. Mais il profitait malgré tout de son physique avantageux et de son charisme naturel pour séduire les filles, et Sebastian supposa qu'il était aussi actif à ce niveau là que lui-même l'était. Le nouveau venu préférait seulement les courbes délicates des filles aux corps fins et musclés des hommes. Chacun ses goûts.

Finalement, Sebastian n'avait pas regretté d'avoir participé à l'opération. Ils avaient gagné, les New Directions s'étaient ridiculisés tous seuls, et personne ne se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_**You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine**  
**You may be a sinner but your innocence is mine**  
**Please me, show me how it's done**  
**Tease me you are the one**_

La défaite aux communales avait anéanti Blaine. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, mais ça aurait pu. Et, d'une certaine façon, ça l'était. Parce que si il avait vu que Marley n'allait pas bien, il aurait fait en sorte qu'elle se sente moins seule. Il aurait fait en sorte qu'elle sente plus à l'aise avec elle-même. Qu'elle soit moins complexée.

Mais il ne voyait jamais rien. La nouvelle Rachel, la bonne blague. Il ne voyait jamais rien, il ne comprenait jamais rien. Et de toute façon, il avait suffisamment à faire avec ses propres incertitudes, ses propres doutes et ses propres problèmes.

Ses relations avec Kurt s'étaient finalement améliorées, et son moral était un peu remonté. Peut être que les choses allaient s'arranger. Peut-être qu'un jour, Kurt accepterait de lui pardonner totalement et de recommencer quelque chose avec lui.

Mais au fond de lui, il n'y croyait pas. Et il avait raison.

Kurt était venu au mariage de Will et Emma avec un homme, un vrai. Parce que oui, Blaine n'était qu'un adolescent qui se prenait pour un homme. Adam, le nouveau petit-ami, était un homme. Sûr de lui, plutôt sexy, un sourire charmeur et un accent britannique des plus séduisants. Il était tout ce que Blaine n'était pas, et ça le tuait. Kurt ne reviendrait jamais vers lui. C'était une évidence.

Alors Blaine avait tout fait pour cacher sa déception et sa colère, ne montrant que joie et bonheur. Parce que c'était ce que Kurt voulait voir. Il ne voulait sûrement pas avoir sur le dos un ex dépressif.

Blaine avait fait de son mieux. Et lorsque Kurt et son nouveau petit-ami parfait étaient repartis vers la ville de leur rêve, Blaine s'était retrouvé seul, à broyer du noir dans la grande maison qu'il occupait seul, puisque ses parents n'étaient jamais là. A ce moment, ils étaient en voyage d'affaires à Hong Kong.

Blaine était vraiment seul. Personne pour lui changer les idées. Personne pour lui prouver qu'il valait vraiment quelque chose. Personne pour lui rappeler d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Le vrai Blaine n'était pas aussi étincelant que l'autre Blaine, celui qu'il s'efforçait de montrer à tout le monde. Le vrai Blaine souffrait, était fragile, dépendant de l'amour et de l'attention que lui portait les autres, et anxieux. Le vrai Blaine était celui qu'il voyait dans le miroir chaque matin, lorsqu'il s'attelait à sa mission quotidienne, à savoir dissimuler ses boucles folles dans une couche de gel. Le vrai Blaine avait les cheveux bouclés, les yeux tristes et brillants de larmes, et les mains pleines de sang.

Blaine n'allait pas bien. Il était seul. Il n'avait personne sur qui compter. Il n'avait personne à qui parler. Au lycée, les autres recommençaient doucement à lui reparler, maintenant que l'affaire Eli C tombait peu à peu dans l'oubli. Mais pas suffisamment pour l'écouter se lamenter. Chez lui, le peu de fois où ses parents étaient présents ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une vrai conversation. D'autant que son père avait clairement précisé qu'il ne tenait pas à entendre parler des ''frasques sentimentales de son homosexuel de fils''. Savoir que Blaine ne ramènerait jamais une fille de bonne famille lui faisait suffisamment honte.

Alors pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis la nuit tragique du bal Sadie Hawkins, Blaine ressortit les lames de rasoir qu'il avait caché dans son placard, et recommença à laisser des traces indélébiles sur ses poignets. Mais il avait retenu la leçon. Cette fois-ci, il les cacherait bien.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**__  
__**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**__  
__**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**__  
__**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_

La probabilité pour que Sebastian et Blaine se retrouvent au Scandals en même temps n'était pas très élevée. A vrai dire, elle était quasiment nulle.

Depuis l'annonce officielle du dopage des Warblers, qui leur avait coûté leur victoire aux communales, leur réputation et celle de la Dalton Academy, tous les membres de la chorale étaient consignés dans leur chambre. La direction n'avait pas apprécié de voir l'un de ses élèves jugé coupable de trafic de stupéfiant et d'incitation à la consommation. Par chance, les accusations contre les autres élèves avaient été abandonnées. Ils avaient cependant pour obligation de suivre un programme de désintoxication.

Ainsi, en principe, Sebastian Smythe aurait dû être dans sa chambre, en train de travailler sur son devoir de maths.

La présence de Blaine dans le bar était un simple fruit du hasard. Il voulait sortir. Il voulait oublier qu'il était gay dans une ville aussi étroite d'esprit que Lima. Il voulait oublier le regard de dégoût et de déception qu'avait posé sur lui son père la veille, lorsqu'il avait annoncé à sa mère que les New Directions étaient de nouveau en course pour les Nationales.

Alors il était venu dans le seul endroit où il était certain de trouver quelqu'un comme lui. Quelqu'un avec qui il se soûlerait. Et pourquoi pas quelqu'un avec qui il coucherait. Parce que, après tout, Kurt avait avancé. Alors pourquoi lui n'aurait pas le droit d'avancer aussi ?

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être complètement ivre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire. Sans compter qu'il avait sauté bien plus de repas qu'il n'aurait dû. Et qu'il avait bien trop maltraité son corps, entre la boxe, la danse et les blessures qu'il s'infligeait volontairement.

Sebastian le remarqua en premier, accoudé au comptoir, un verre à la main et discutant avec une drag queen. Il s'approcha, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Qu'est ce qui amène un si bel homme seul dans un bar comme celui-ci ?

Blaine se retourna vers Sebastian, et lui lança un regard qu'il voulait séducteur, mais qui était surtout embrumé par l'alcool.

-L'envie de faire des rencontres intéressantes, sans aucun doute.

Sebastian arracha Blaine à la drag queen, qui se retourna vers quelqu'un d'autre, et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Leurs corps se frôlant à chaque mouvement, la main de Sebastian descendant vers les reins de Blaine qui ne protesta pas.

Sebastian attira brutalement Blaine vers lui et chuchota d'une voix suave.

-Qu'est ce qui amène Blaine Anderson seul dans ce lieu de perdition ?

-L'envie de rencontrer quelqu'un, assurément, répéta Blaine, avant d'embrasser Sebastian sans aucune délicatesse. Continuant à danser langoureusement, Blaine se colla à Sebastian et, sur la pointe des pieds, approfondit son baiser. Sebastian le repoussa d'un geste brusque, le regard brûlant.

-Anderson, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je ne veux pas que ton petit-ami...

-Ex petit-ami. Et est-ce que je t'en pose, moi, des questions, le coupa brutalement Blaine, avant de se remettre à l'embrasser.

Sebastian le repoussa une seconde fois, et plongea son regard dans celui de Blaine.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Smythe, ta gueule, et emmène-moi dans ta voiture, le coupa brutalement Blaine.

Sebastian s'exécuta finalement. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Blaine. Pour sa taille fine et son corps visiblement musclé, pour son regard doré, pour son sourire. Parce que, pour lui, Blaine Anderson était quelque chose d'inatteignable. Un idéal. Blaine Anderson ne s'abaisserait jamais à devenir quelqu'un comme lui. Blaine Anderson était un exemple de bonté, de tolérance et d'élégance.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il couche avec lui, à l'arrière de la BMW toute neuve que venait de lui offrir sa mère pour son anniversaire, tandis qu'elle et son nouveau compagnon âgé de 20 ans de moins étaient en vacances aux Baléares. Ou aux Seychelles, Sebastian ne savait plus précisément.

Toujours est-il que, en une soirée, Blaine détruisit totalement tout ce que Sebastian avait pu penser sur lui. Blaine Anderson pouvait lui aussi se laisser emporter par ses pulsions. Blaine Anderson n'était définitivement pas bon pour le monastère. Blaine Anderson était bien quelqu'un de complexe, qui n'avait pas qu'une facette.

Tout comme Sebastian n'était pas qu'un homme arrogant et prétentieux. Il était aussi un homme qui avait souffert de la relation constamment conflictuelle entre ses parents, ballotté de la France aux États-Unis en passant par l'Italie sans que cela ne choque personne. Un homme qui, sous ses apparences de cynique, ne cherchait qu'un chose. Plaire suffisamment pour que quelqu'un accepte de rester avec lui.

Mais il avait appris à ne plus rêver. Alors il passait de chambre en chambre, pour se donner l'illusion de plaire à quelqu'un.

_**Please me, show me how it's done**__  
__**Trust me you are the one**_

Blaine et Sebastian se retrouvèrent à plusieurs reprises. Aucunes promesses, aucunes confessions intimes. Juste eux, du sexe, et généralement de l'alcool. Parce que l'alcool aidait à se libérer des conventions. Parce que l'alcool permettait à Blaine d'oublier sa situation.

Il était parvenu à revenir. Il avait arrêter de se scarifier à la seconde où Sebastian lui avait fait la remarque. Il avait repris sa place au Glee Club. Ses notes étaient remontées en flèche. Ses projets d'avenir s'étaient développés. Il voyait désormais plus loin que la fin du semestre. Il avait décidé d'ignorer ses parents. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de vouloir répondre à leurs attentes. Il avait arrêté d'être le parfait Blaine Anderson.

Personne n'avait commenté son changement d'attitude. Peut être qu'il le trouvait plus sympathique ainsi, prouvant que n'importe que peut commettre des erreurs. Que ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Sebastian avait finalement décroché de la drogue, à la seconde où Blaine avait été suffisamment lucide pour s'apercevoir que Sebastian n'avait pas arrêté les stéroïdes. Son corps avait souffert du manque. Mais l'idée que Blaine s'en aperçoive et replonge à son tour dans son vice lui donnait la force de continuer.

Une dynamique étrange s'était installée. Quand l'un avançait, l'autre suivait. Moins Sebastian constatait de traces sur les poignets de Blaine, moins il s'administrait des doses.

Sebastian craqua une seule fois. Lorsque son père l'appela pour lui annoncer qu'il voulait le voir aller à Dartmouth. Parce que c'était l'université de tous les Smythe. Incapable de contester, Sebastian s'était vengé sur la drogue et avait plané toute la nuit. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il rejoignit Blaine chez lui, le leader des New Directions remarqua immédiatement la différence, mais ne commenta pas. Ils passèrent la soirée dans la chambre de Blaine et, lorsque Sebastian repartit, il ne vit pas le regard déterminé que posait sur lui Blaine.

Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, mais ils se revirent malgré tout quelques jours plus tard. Et Sebastian ne fut pas long à constater l'apparition de nouvelles traces, indélébiles et commençant tout juste à cicatriser.

Il se promit intérieurement de ne plus se droguer avant d'aller chez Blaine.

A sa grande surprise, il était parvenu à arrêter totalement, en compensant largement par des visites plus fréquentes chez Blaine.

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas fait de promesses, mais leur relation ressemblait de plus en plus à une relation de couple. Une relation de couple tordue et basée uniquement sur le sexe, mais une relation de couple tout de même.

Cette constatation effraya Sebastian, qui s'écarta immédiatement de Blaine, et décida d'interrompre leur relation.

Blaine ne prit même pas mal la pseudo rupture. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il l'attendait, et s'étonnait plutôt de la durée de leur relation. Il était attaché à Sebastian, c'était certain, mais pour le reste, il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas un adepte des relations longues. Alors il l'avait regardé partir sans rien dire et, la fin de l'année arrivant, il s'était consacré aux Nationales arrivant à grand pas.

Pour la seconde année consécutive, les New Directions du lycée McKinley de Lima, Ohio, avait remporté le championnat national. Ils étaient revenu au lycée en vainqueur, triomphant. Sue avait lancé son habituel commentaire sarcastique. Tout était à sa place.

Blaine venait de recevoir sa lettre d'admission. A Harvard. Il avait décidé d'abandonner l'idée d'aller à NYADA. Parce que New York était le rêve de Kurt. Pas le sien. Parce que chanter était sa passion, mais il ne se voyait pas en faire sa vie.

Il venait d'être accepté par la _Harvard Medical School_. Il allait intégrer l'une des plus prestigieuses universités des États-Unis. Voir du monde entier. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. Et il était encore plus motivé à réussir.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**__  
__**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**__  
__**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**__  
__**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.**_

Blaine marchait tranquillement sur le campus. Il venait de finir sa journée de cours, et s'accordait une pause. La première depuis des semaines. Il venait tout juste de finir ses examens, et il pouvait désormais se considérer comme étant en vacances.

Il était seul, mais cela l'arrangeait bien. Les autres étudiants en médecine étaient comme lui. Ils parlaient peu, et encore moins en période d'examens. Ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup sortir, profitant du temps qu'ils avaient pour approfondir leurs recherches.

Blaine Anderson avait changé, au cours de cette année. Il avait mûri, pris en assurance. Il n'était plus tout à fait cet homme qui doutait constamment de lui. Le solo aux Nationales l'avait aidé à prendre confiance, c'était certain, mais réussir avec succès ses examens du premier semestre lui avait donné l'assurance nécessaire à sa prise de maturité et d'indépendance.

-Hey !

Il était rare que quelqu'un cria sur le campus. Alors Blaine se retourna, et aperçut un homme s'avancer vers lui. Un homme grand, à la silhouette élancée et aux cheveux châtains volant au vent. Un homme aux yeux d'eau et aux sourire ravageur.

-Salut Blaine, ça faisait longtemps.

-Sebastian, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, questionna Blaine, remettant sur son épaule la bandoulière de son sac qui ne faisait que glisser.

-Je suis étudiant ici, répliqua Sebastian. Droit.

-Et qu'est ce qui t'amène ICI ?

En principe, cette partie du campus était uniquement occupée par les étudiants en médecine. Sebastian se rapprocha de lui, mystérieux.

-Tout le monde parle d'un certain Anderson, qui chante comme un dieu, qui est en tête de liste de sa promo et qui serait apparemment à tomber. Je suis venu vérifier l'information.

-Ce n'est pas les Anderson qui manquent ici, je suppose, exposa Blaine, se remettant à marcher.

-Je sais, mais quand ils ont précisé que ce fameux Anderson avait participé à un championnat national de chorale qu'il avait remporté, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi.

-Je n'étais pas seul.

Sebastian attrapa Blaine par le bras et l'embrassa doucement. Surpris, Blaine ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Sebastian.

-Si tu as du temps à perdre, je peux te faire visiter ma chambre.

Blaine sourit et secoua la tête.

-Pas de promesses ni de confessions intimes, exact ?

Sebastian ne lui répondit pas, mais l'invita à le suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Blaine remit son sac sur son épaule, et suivit le jeune homme.

Sebastian avait beau dire qu'il ne voulait ni promesses ni mariage, il n'eut finalement pas le choix. Une fois ses études terminées, le mariage se présenta comme une évidence. Se marier avec celui qui nous avait soutenu pendant les durs moments de stress comme dans les moments de bonheur s'était finalement avérer être une étape essentielle pour leur couple.

Parce que oui, bien que l'idée de relations de couple donne des frissons à Sebastian, cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander à Blaine de l'accompagner à une soirée en tant que son petit-ami, de lui demander de s'installer chez lui, de lui garder des restes à réchauffer lorsque ses gardes à l'hôpital se prolongeait, de lui demander sa main à Paris, d'adopter avec lui deux petites filles, de les élever du mieux qu'ils purent, jusqu'à ce qu'à leur tour elles deviennent des jeunes femmes libres et indépendantes.

Parce que Sebastian Smythe est l'un de ses hommes qui ne sait pas comment montrer ce qu'il ressent. Qui a beaucoup de mal à montrer ses émotions, les cachant derrière un masque de froideur.

Mais c'est de cet homme que Blaine tomba finalement amoureux. De sa froideur, de sa beauté, de son élégance, de son intelligence, et de sa capacité à le comprendre.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot. Sebastian Smythe lisait en Blaine Anderson comme dans un livre ouvert.

Finalement, ils s'aimaient.


End file.
